


[Podfic] Song of Songs

by Literarion



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Bible, Bible Kink, F/M, How on earth does one tag this?, Lovers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, This one is for you!, Wedding Night, song of solomon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Yes,theSong of Songs."the voices of two lovers, praising each other, yearning for each other, proffering invitations to enjoy" (ref)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Song of Songs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Song of Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576631) by unknown. 



#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Song-of-Songs-ec7hfj)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/podfic_song-of-songs)


End file.
